Pour une autre nuit
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Yaoi. Suite de "Juste pour cette nuit". Rui n'arrive pas à s'enlever de la tête sa nuit avec Tsukasa.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Pour une autre nuis

Source : Hana yori dango (Juste pour info, j'ai seulement vu le drama alors désolé si tout ne correspond pas !)

Pairing : Rui/Tsukasa

Genre : OOC, PWP.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi comme d'habitude.

Note : Je sais que plus personne ne l'attendait mais avec ma petite panne d'inspi j'ai enfin réussi à finir d'écrire le lemon et la fin. Mais si j'ai peur quelle soit un peu rapide.

Pour une autre nuit

Ca faisait à présent un mois que cette nuit était passé pourtant je n'arrivais toujours pas à me l'enlever de la tête. C'est surtout la vision de son corps nu qui me hante. J'ai bien essayé de l'oublier mais, Makino n'arrête pas de venir me voir pour se plaindre qu'elle ne peut pas être avec lui. Si seulement elle pouvait l'oublier. Le faire déprimer qu'il vienne se réconforter chez moi.

_ Rui ?

_ …

_ Rui ?

_ …

_ Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce qui lui arrive en ce moment ?

_ J'sais pas.

_ Il a rencontré une fille ou quoi ?

_ Il est assez grand pour se débrouiller seul.

_ Toi aussi t'es bizarre en ce moment, Tsukasa.

_ Me dite pas que c'est encore à cause de Makino.

Je sors doucement de ma léthargie pour enfin réaliser que les autres essayent de me parler. Je croise quelques secondes son regard avant de tourner la tête.

_ Qu'est ce qu'y c'est passé entre vous deux ?

_ Rien j'te dis !

Je reste silencieux alors que Tsukasa s'emporte déjà. Après une petite dispute, Sojiro et Akira décide de rentrer chez eux. Je me lève pour faire de même mais une main me rattrape.

_ Pars pas !

Son torse vient se coller contre mon dos alors que mes yeux se ferment pour mieux savourer le contact.

_ Je veux plus d'une seule nuit.

Un sourire s'étend sur mon visage. Toujours aussi direct. Je me retourne. A peine le contact visuel se fait-il entre nous que déjà il m'embrasse. Le baiser d'abord doux se fait plus passionné alors que nos deux corps se collent toujours plus.

A bout de souffle je me sépare de ses lèvres. Nos respirations sont saccadées comme si nous venions de courir un marathon.

_ J'ai envie de toi.

Sa voie n'est qu'un murmure à mon oreille, son souffle une simple caresse sur ma peau mais déjà je sais que je suis perdu.

_ Maintenant.

Ses mains passent sous ma chemise alors que ses lèvres s'attaquent à mon cou.

_ Un mois c'est trop long sans toi.

Sa cuisse se frotte sur mon entrejambes. Mes jambes se font molles, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je suis obligé de m'accrocher à sa chemise pour stopper cette impression de vertige. C'est fou comme son contact avait pu me manquer.

_ Tu veux bien ?

Je me laisse totalement aller entre ses bras, je n'offre aucune résistance à ses caresses, à ses baisers. Tout deux enlacé au milieu de la pièce, on se redécouvre doucement.

Soudain le bruit de la porte nous sort de notre transe. On se sépare rapidement pour voire apparaître Makino.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je viens te rendre visite. J'ai pas le droit ?

_ Si mais c'est que…

_ Ne me dis pas que vous aviez une discussion super importante toi et Rui.

_ Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ?

Ils commencent à se disputer oubliant presque ma présence. Un sentiment de jalousie m'envahit peu à peu alors que je les regarde se chamailler. Comme si rien ne se passait autour. Comme si rien ne c'était passé. Comme si rien n'avait failli se passer.

Je suis tellement jaloux et en colère que Tsukasa ne me regarde plus que je quitte la pièce sans leurs adresser un mot de plus.

Je me dirige vers la sortie sans me retourner, ni ralentir mon allure. Mais qu'est ce que j'attendais ? Qu'il m'embrasse et me promette de n'aimer que moi jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Franchement Rui, redescends sur terre. C'est un garçon et tu en es un aussi. Faut arrêter de croire au conte de fée à ton âge.

Des bruits de pas précipité me sortent de mon monologue intérieur.

_ Rui ! Ah ! T'es là.

Il s'arrête en face de moi et reprend calmement son souffle. Je devrais le laisser sur place et partir mais la vision de Tsukasa avec un souffle si rapide et saccadé me rappelle cette stupide soirée. Alors je reste bloqué comme un idiot à attendre qu'il récupère.

_ Pourquoi tu pars ?

_ Tu m'avais l'air occupé.

_ Brrrr ! Glacial.

Je détourne le regard, soupir et m'en vais.

_ Rui !

Je continu d'avancer sans me retourner. Plus je m'éloigne et plus il s'énerve mais il ne me poursuit pas. Makino doit l'attendre dans sa chambre alors il n'a pas vraiment besoin de moi. Une énorme jalousie s'empare de moi et me pousse à détester Makino. Il allait craquer mais il a fallu qu'elle arrive pour le récupérer.

Allez Rui arrête d'y penser tu te fais du mal.

Une fois arrivé chez moi je me décide à ne plus parler ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Alors je me cloître dans ma chambre avec un bon livre et attend que le temps passe. Mais ce livre me semble vite sans intérêt et le temps m'apparaît plus long qu'auparavant. Je soupire. Il n'y a que lui capable de me pourrir la vie à ce point.

Je vais m'allonger sur le lit et ferme les yeux. Bizarrement je sens encore la présence de son odeur qui me berce et m'endors.

Je me réveille difficilement au son de mon réveil qui me hurle que si je continue à flémarder je vais arriver en retard à mes cours. Je l'éteins avant de me dire que je suis trop fatigué pour poser un pied hors du lit. Sans même essayer de me lever je décide de passer la journée à dormir et commence mon programme dans les secondes qui suivent.

Le seul problème est que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre me forçant à ouvrir les yeux.

_ Explique-toi ?

Je reconnaîtrais cette voix entre mille mais avec mon niveau de fatigue actuelle, je ne comprend rien de se qu'elle raconte.

_ Expliquer quoi ?

_ Pourquoi tu étais d'aussi mauvaise humeur hier ?

Je me relève pour faire face à Tsukasa et essayer de lui faire comprendre mon point de vue.

_ Aucune idée. Une saute d'humeur sûrement.

Ma voie est de nouveau froide et mon regard doit lancé des éclaires mais qu'il ne comprenne pas me met hors de moi.

Il attrape les couvertures avant de tirer dessus d'un geste brusque. Je voie très bien sa mâchoire qui se serre à sans faire éclater les dents mais sur le moment ce n'est pas mon problème. J'attends juste la suite des événements, savoir se qu'il va dire ou faire.

_ Mais qu'est ce que tu veux bon sang !

_ Ce que je veux ?

Mon regard se fait un peu plus mauvais. J'ai envie de le frapper et c'est ce que je fais. Mon poing va s'écraser sur son visage avec une force que je ne me connaissais pas moi-même. Ne s'attendant pas à recevoir un coup, Tsukasa s'étale un peu plus loin. Pourtant ma colère n'est toujours pas passée, c'est donc debout sur le lit que je me mets à crier.

_ Je ne veux plus jamais de te revoir ! Dégage de chez moi et ni remet jamais les pieds !

Malheureusement, il n'est pas le genre de personne qui abandonne à cause d'un excès de colère. Il se relève doucement, essuie le sang qui perle au coin de ses lèvres avant de se jeter sur moi pour me rendre mon coup. Je pensais tombé du lit mais sa main accrocher à mon t-shirt empêche ma chute. Le problème c'est que je devais être trop lourd pour se foutu bout de tissus qui se déchira me laissant m'écraser lamentablement au pied de mon lit.

_ Rui ?

Me rendant compte du ridicule de la situation ma colère ne fit qu'augmenter me forçant à taper des poings sur le sol.

_ Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Je suis jaloux parce que je t'aime bordel. Mais aucun mot ne veux sortir de ma bouche et ça me frustre tellement que je fini par pleurer. Je dois avoir l'air tellement idiot sur le moment que mes larmes redoublent.

Soudain, une main essuie mes larmes.

_ T'es vraiment bizarre en ce moment. Ca ne te ressemble pas tout ça.

Je me sens tellement mal que même sa soudaine gentillesse ne me touche pas et la seule chose qu'y arrive à passer mes lèvres fut :

_ Va rejoindre Makino et laisse-moi.

Le bruit de la porte qui se ferme me casse le moral plus que je ne m'y attendais. J'essuie les traces de larmes qui restent sur mon visage d'un bras rageur avant de me relever.

C'est à ce moment que je remarque que je ne suis toujours pas seul.

_ Je ne te laisserai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué.

_ Mais…

_ Mais rien du tout ! Si ça doit prendre 1 mois, on restera renfermé pendant 1 mois dans cette chambre !

Il s'avance vers le lit avant de se laisser tomber dessus. Je le regarde faire bouche bée. Le connaissant se n'est même pas des paroles en l'air mais comme quelque part ma colère est toujours présente je m'installe à côté de lui sans un mot.

Il pousse un énorme soupire.

_ C'est dingue se que tu m'énerve quand tu fais ça !

_ Quand je fais quoi ?

_ Quand tu refuses de me parler. On est ami, nan ?

_ Ami, hein ?

Il tourne la tête vers moi, surpris alors que je ferme les yeux pour empêcher de nouvelles larmes de couler. Seulement ami et entre ami, il n'y a pas de sexe. On ne tombe pas amoureux de son meilleur ami. On n'est pas jaloux quand il se trouve une copine.

Dans mes réflexions je ne me rendis pas compte que j'avais recommencé à pleurer.

_ En faite…

J'essuie mes larmes d'un geste de la main.

_ Quoi ?

_ Est-ce qu'on pourrait être plus qu'ami ?

_ Pardon ?

Il se moque de moi, là ! Sous la surprise je me suis relevé d'un coup.

_ Je veux dire… La dernière fois… Enfin tu vois ?

_ …

_ Rui ?... Je… Euh… Comment dire ?... J'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la tête.

Sous ses paroles mes yeux se sont fermés. Je ne peux pas y croire.

_ Ce … C'est pour ça que ça m'énerve que tu ne dise rien !

Lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Beaucoup trop proche pour que je puisse ordonner mes pensées.

L'une de ses mains se posa sur ma joue avant que ses lèvres ne viennent rejoindre les miennes. Sa langue glisse doucement sur ma lèvre inférieure mais je le repousse. Ma colère était partie grâce à ce simple contact. Mais une question n'arrivait à pas sortir de mon esprit.

_ Et Makino alors ?

Il me fit un immense sourire.

_ Ben quoi Makino ?

_ Tu ne sors pas avec elle ?

Soudain son regard s'assombrit. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Sur le coup la colère me reprit avant que je ne le repousse avec force. Il se foutait de ma gueule ou en tout cas c'était l'impression que ça donnait.

_ Qu'est ce qu'elle est pour toi ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Et qu'est ce que je suis pour toi ?

Seul le silence me répondit. Il ne savait pas, que pouvait-il bien répondre. Se rendait-il seulement compte qu'il jouait avec mes sentiments et ceux de Makino ?

J'essayais de me calmer du mieux que je pouvais mais c'est quand même avec une voie glaciale que je repris la parole.

_ Ecoutes. Tant que tu ne seras pas sûr de tes sentiments pour moi ou elle d'ailleurs, je préférerais qu'on ne se revoie plus.

Je me lève doucement du lit avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain, le laissant seul avec ses pensées.

Pendant toute ma douche je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser à lui, à sa décision. Et si il choisissait Makino qu'est ce que j'allais devenir ? Qu'est ce que j'allais faire ? Le regarder dans les yeux en disant ''c'est cool ! J'suis content que tu sois heureux !''. Après tout, c'est une fille. C'est plus normal.

Arrivé dans ma chambre, je me laisse tomber sur le lit à côté de lui.

_ Et si je choisie Makino, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Je rigole doucement alors que je pense très fortement à la tuer ou à me suicider.

_ Je resterais ton ami même si se sera dur pour moi. Tant que tu es heureux.

_ Et si je me marie avec elle et que après ça marche plus ?

Je rigole de nouveau devant son regard perdu et interrogateur.

_ Tu me demandes d'être ton amant, c'est ça ?

_ Ben… Déjà que ma mère n'arrive pas à accepter Makino, tu imagine sa tête si j'arrive avec toi pour lui dire ''Baba ! Je te présente la personne que j'aime !''

Je rigole même si la réalité se montre cruelle. Il m'aime mais à cause de sa position il ne peut pas se montrer avec moi. Je ne pourrais jamais être plus qu'un amant caché dans l'ombre.

_ C'est vrai. Reste avec Makino alors.

_ Mais je pense pas à elle comme je pense à toi ! C'est toi que je veux !

Je reste sans voix. Là pour le coup, j'ai du mal à me rappeler comment respirer. Mes poumons finissent par me brûler me rappelant que l'air est vital pour ma survie. Je prends une grande bouffée d'oxygène avant de commencer à tousser.

_ Ca va ?

_ Ca pourrait être pire.

_ Reste avec moi. Tu veux bien ?

Tout son corps c'est rapproché du mien me planquant sur le lit. Ne me laissant aucune chance de réponse, ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes pour un baiser plus que passionné. Je laisse échapper un gémissement.

''Je le veux, je veux rester avec toi aussi.''. C'est ce que j'aurais voulu dire mais ses lèvres n'avaient pas l'intention de quitter les miennes. Alors mes bras ont enserrés sa taille et mes mains se sont glissées sous ses vêtements pour caresser cette peau trop souvent loin d'elles. Sa chemise hors de prix fut assez rapidement dégrafée et envoyée un peu plus loin alors que mes mains redessinent ses muscles discrets mais bien formés. Ses lèvres dévorent mon cou alors qu'il me sépare de mon T-shirt redécouvrant mon torse de baiser. Sous ses caresses, je ne peux empêcher mon corps de se cambrer cherchant toujours plus de contact. Ses mains attrapèrent mes fesses alors que je cherchais sa bouche pour échanger un autre baiser. Sa langue glissait contre la mienne alors que ses mains malaxaient mes fesses.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ J'en profite tant que je peux t'avoir.

On échange un nouveau baiser avant que ses mains ne commencent à débouter mon pantalon avant d'y entrer me faisait sursauter. Mes doigts jouent quelques secondes avec le bouton de son jean avant de le détacher doucement puis ils firent calmement glisser la fermeture éclaire me permettant de le débarrasser de son vêtement. De son côté, le calme n'est pas vraiment présent. Mon pantalon et mon boxer me sont retirés en même temps avant que sa main ne recommence à caresser mon membre dressé.

Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappe de ma gorge alors que je sens la chaleur de la pièce augmenter rapidement. Ses doigts se posent sur mes lèvres avant que ma langue ne les attire dans son antre pour jouer avec eux. Il pose un regard gourmand et impatient sur moi et je me sens vivant. Tellement vivant, juste parce qu'il me regarde. Je voudrais rester comme ça pour toujours.

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il retire ses doigts d'entre mes lèvres pour commencer à me préparer. A la première intrusion, je me tends quelque peu. La douleur est encore faible mais connaissant la suite, j'anticipe peut-être un peu trop. Je le vois poser un regard inquiet sur moi avant de commencer à me détendre. Je sais qu'il fera tout pour que je ne ressente pas la douleur alors de quoi je peux bien avoir peur ? Qu'il n'est plus l'occasion de me faire ressentir ce genre de douleur sûrement.

De sa main libre, il caresse doucement mon sexe tendu alors qu'il finit doucement de me préparer. Mes dents se plantent dans ma lèvre inférieure pour palier à la douleur mais aussi au vide qu'il laisse en moi alors qu'il retire ses doigts de mon intimité. D'une caresse un peu plus appuyée sur mon membre, il fait trembler tous mes muscles avant de mieux se positionner entre mes cuisses ouvertes.

Déposant un doux baiser sur mes lèvres, il commence doucement à me pénétrer caressant tous les points sensibles de mon corps afin de faire passer la douleur. Mon dos se cambre alors qu'il s'enfonce de plus en plus en moi. Le griffant sur tout le dos, je le pousse à s'enfoncer toujours plus à l'intérieure de moi. J'ai besoin de sentir qu'il est à moi, au moins pour ses quelques minutes de plaisir qu'il m'offre.

Une fois qu'il fut totalement en moi, il arrêta de bouger attendant que la douleur disparaisse. Pendant ce laps de temps, ses mains continuent à s'activer sur son corps alors que sa langue vient jouer avec la mienne. Mais ma patience à des limites et mes hanches commence à bouger d'elle-même pour que mon bassin aille rencontrer le sien.

Ses mains attrapent mes hanches les forçant à se mouvoir au rythme que lui voulait, un rythme beaucoup plus lent et sensuel que celui que je lui imposais au début. Il me fait doucement mais sûrement perdre la tête alors que mon dos se cambre à m'en faire péter les vertèbres.

Mes dents commencèrent à agresser ma lèvre alors que j'essaye de retenir mes gémissements mais l'une de ses mains attrape de nouveau mon sexe pour me masturber me forçant à desserrer mes lèvres pour me faire chercher de l'air laissant ainsi s'échapper mes cris. Mon plaisir raisonnait de plus en plus fort dans la pièce augmentant son plaisir et aussi ses coups de butoir.

Assez rapidement, le monde disparu pour nous alors que nos corps continuait à se mouvoir sur le lit. Mon ventre me donne l'impression qu'il va exploser tellement ses sensations que je ressens sont forte. Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus difficile alors que mes cris raisonnent de plus en plus fort dans la pièce.

Nos corps se recouvrent de sueur alors que son bassin calque toujours contre le mien me donnant de plus en plus de plaisir. Sa respiration se saccade alors que ses mouvements de bassin se font moins régulier mais toujours aussi brutal.

Plusieurs coups de rein de plus suffisent avant que je ne me libère entre ses doigts. Il lui faut encore quelques mouvements avant qu'il ne se répande au creux de mes reins. S'écroulant à côté de moi, il attrape ma main tout en cherchant à reprendre calmement sa respiration.

_ Reste avec moi.

_ Autant que tu veux.

_ Jusque à la fin.

_ D'accord.

Je lui promettais de rester avec lui aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait alors que je savais pertinemment que ça allait me détruire.

Mais qu'est ce que je pouvais faire ?

Je ferais n'importe quoi pour avoir une autre nuit pareille. Juste une autre nuit.

Fin

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce One Shot parce que je suis presque sûr que je ne ferais jamais de suite. J'ai trop galéré pour faire celle là et même si je suis heureuse de l'avoir terminé, je trouve que ma fin est un peu trop rapide.

J'espère quand même que ça vous aura plus et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.

Chibi


End file.
